


she should have listened

by beebeereads



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Afternoon delight, Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, please let this break my writers block i'm begging, smutember, we never make it to PIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeereads/pseuds/beebeereads
Summary: Rey and Ben had gotten into a habit of sneaking away from their desks for afternoon delight during quarantine. When Ben goes back in to the office Rey promises she'll wait for him to get home so he can take care of her needs. But he won't really know if she tries to take care of her self while he's gone will he?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020





	she should have listened

Another afternoon working from home and another afternoon of Rey counting down the minutes until Ben steps through the door. It’s funny, all of their other couple friends were overjoyed when their partners got the ok to return to the office. Rose was seconds away from murdering Hux and Poe always said the hours apart from Finn made his return home all the sweeter.

But it was different for Rey.

Rey loved being able to pop her head out of the second bedroom and see him working away in the breakfast nook. It was a constant reminder that he was still  _ here _ that he hadn’t left. Sure it may say something about her attachment style, but she was so used to people leaving and having to fend for herself that having the constant visual reminder that he was there just did something for her. 

And Ben certainly had no complaints about that.

It had gotten to the point where on each of their calendars there was always a block of time in the afternoon blocked off as a  _ private _ appointment. Rey’s boss commended her on her dedication to staying in shape even during quarantine. Rey was glad for the ready-made excuse and that she didn’t have to explain that while her coworkers thought she was going on a run, she was really getting pounded into the mattress by her live-in boyfriend. 

But, now that Ben was called back into the office, their standing appointment for afternoon delight had come to an unfortunate end.

Unfortunately, Rey’s body didn’t get seem to get the meeting cancellation, and every day like clockwork, two pm would roll around and horny hours hit.

When Rey brought it up one night at dinner, Ben was not very sympathetic towards her plight.

“You’ve always had a hard time with delayed gratification, Rey,” he peered at her over his wine glass. “I think this could be a good exercise for you.”

Rey scoffed. There was good reason for her to take what she wanted and take it with both hands. Growing up, whether it was the serving of food at her foster home or a pair of shoes in her size if she didn’t jump on the opportunity as soon as it presented she knew she’d miss out. Ben had never had to deal with scarcity.

But before she could begin her tirade on privilege and making the most of everything that was presented to her, Ben cut her off. 

“You’re beyond survival now, darling, you don’t need to take the lead on everything. You know,” Ben’s mouth quirked up and his voice dropped. “I think it’s time you learned to start taking things off of your plate. Let certain things be my decision.”

Rey’s legs clenched together. Her cheeks turned a little pink and her eyes darted to meet his.

“And just what do you propose you take charge of Benjamin,” her response was a bit snappish. Rey was self-aware enough to realize that she was fiercely independent to the point of being standoffish. She and Ben had done a lot of work to help understand each other's needs but she still was wary of giving up control.

“Don’t get your hackles up Rey. This shouldn’t be too hard to do. In fact, I think we could both enjoy it.” He moved over to her side of the table and crouched down to meet her eyes placing one hand on her cheek. “How about, from now on when you come it’s either by my hand or by my permission.”

Rey knew as soon as she looked in to his eyes that she wouldn’t be able to say no. Ben had an uncanny way of knowing her boundaries and rarely asked for anything that Rey wouldn’t be able to give. When he gave her that look she melted and knew what her answer would be.

“You promise you won’t deprive me?” Rey placed her hand on top of Ben’s. 

“Never, darling.” Ben promised. “As many orgasms as you can handle. I promise, from my lips to yours.” 

* * *

Rey had kept her promise and had been on her best behavior for two weeks. But the further from their conversation she got, the more she reasoned with herself that it wasn’t actually a rule. More of a guideline, a conversation the two of them had to make Ben feel a little bit better about not being able to get his rocks off during the workday.

Sure he’d told her that she needed his permission to come, but surely that was said in jest. Surely.

It wasn’t. Not even the slightest. And now, well, now she was paying for it.

Rey had just settled on to the bed. Hitachi wand in one hand, lube in the other ready for a quick screaming release before diving back into her afternoon. She heard the keys in the doors and knew there was no way she could play this one-off.

She stroked a hand down her chest as she thought about getting caught. She was wetter than usual in between her thighs at the thought that at any moment, Ben would walk in and she’d be well and truly caught.

Either way she’s about to be fucked she thinks. So she may as well commit.

Just as she was about to get started, Ben walked right into the middle of a beautiful, albeit taboo, scene. Rey spread out on white sheets, scraps of lace pushed to the side, and a whirring toy in her hand sneaking between her legs.

“Oops,” her eyes widened trying to be as coy and innocent as possible. Her voice breathy. “You’ve caught me.”

Ben’s eyes and face darkened. He loosened his tie as he stalked in to the room. Three steps had him to the edge of the bed. He grabbed her, his fingers wrapped all the way around her ankles. 

“What do we have here,” he pulled her legs apart. Rey gasped as cool air from the room rushes against her soaked panties. 

“A treat to come home to?” The sass Rey was aiming for came out more apologetic. 

“A treat?” Ben leaned over her on the bed. His hand leaving her ankle to travel up the inside of her leg, detouring to swirl behind her knee before it stopped right at the apex of her thighs.

“I don’t think you started this with me in mind darling, I think you were getting a little greedy,” Ben whispered the words in to the skin of her neck. He sucked, licked and bit his way up to her ear. 

“I think you thought you could get away with it,” he bit down on her ear lobe. One hand reached towards the toy lying forgotten in Rey’s hand while the other traced lazy circles around her clit, just on the outside or where Rey really wanted him.

“I can’t help it Ben. I need it, need you.”

“But when you started I wasn’t here was I,” he dragged the toy from her hand down her body. Her nipples puckered as he traced them once, then again as he journeyed south.

“Whose pretty little pussy is this, Rey?” Ben growled in her ear. Taking the wand he traced her folds drawing out her wetness and spread it up and around her clit.

“Yours, Ben, yours,” Rey gasped between moans. She was being driven crazy, the pressure just on the light side of perfect, the touch not quite hitting that spot that made her toes curl and stars shoot behind her eyes.

“And who’s the one that gets to see you like this. That gets to watch your cunt flutter and see that hot little blush of yours spread down your chest?”

Rey couldn’t get words out, only pants and breathy moans. This was not what she was imagining when she pulled out her toy this afternoon. This was not a quick orgasm and then back to work, this was going to be sweat and tears and soaked sheets.

Ben pulled the wand away from her swollen glistening folds.

“I’m sorry, Rey baby. I don’t think that was an answer to my question,”

“You, dammit! Fuck Ben I don’t think I can take it, I need...I need…”

“Oh I know what you need, Rey baby,” Ben cooed as he set the wand down just to the right of her clit just off-center from where she was aching to have the sensation. The vibrations were sending shocks through her core, enough to drive her crazy and leave her gasping but just short of the climax she was searching for. 

“Darling, you know that playtime is for the both of us.” Ben moved to give her the direct stimulation she’s searching for. One hand on the toy while the other skated up her torso towards her breasts.

“You take on so much baby,” Ben’s fingers tug at her nipples and Rey shuddered a moan pushing herself further in his hands.

“You’re so good, so tough, so self sufficient. But this,” he bumped the speed up higher and Rey starts to quiver on the cusp of release. But he always exactly how close she is to that cliff—and just before she toppled over the edge he backs off.

“This is for me to give to you, Rey baby. I control when you come. I get these gasps, these moans, this heat.”

He moved the wand down to the inside of her thighs. 

“Are you close, love? I can feel your legs trembling. Are you clenching around nothing feeling how empty your cunt is.”

He touched the head of the wand down directly in her clit. Rey’s eyelids snapped open, her bangs are weighed down against her forehead by sweat.

“Ben, I can’t I can’t. I shouldn’t have, I need it, please, please,” Rey begged as her legs started trembling wildly. Her whole body was spiraling out of control, her core tightening as she beared down on nothing, hurtling on the edge of a crushing organ. 

“Shhhh,” Ben pressed kisses against her forehead as he turned down the speed and pulled the hitachi back from her clit. “You broke the rules darling. You wanted the toy and now that’s what you get.”

He kissed her. His tongue fucked her mouth in a cruel imitation of the penetration she really wanted. The slide of their lips a poor substitution for the slide of his cock through the folds of her pussy. 

“I’m going to make you come over and over until you soak the sheets and beg for my cock. Will that help you learn your lesson,” He moves the head of the wand back between her legs.

Rey answered with a scream. Her body jack-knifed off the bed as she came. 

“That’s one baby. How many more have you got?”

  
  


* * *

Rey didn’t make it back to work that day.

Ben gathered her up in the comforter and sat her on his lap.

“Did you learn a lesson, sweet?” He encouraged her to take a sip from her water bottle and placed kisses to her temple.

“I guess so,” Rey wiggled back further in his arms sighing contentedly. “But what were you doing home?”

“Rey, you share your calendar with me. I know what ‘afternoon cardio’ actually means.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at the oversight. But if an afternoon of torture by toy is her punishment it may be awhile before she takes the appointment off her calendar.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about Reylo with me [@BeeBeeReads](https://twitter.com/BeeBeeReads)


End file.
